


(untitled)

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: For the prompt: Kingsman: The Secret Service, Eggsy Unwin/Harry Hart or Eggsy Unwin/Merlin, (650): He pulled the pencil out of my leg and then we fucked. It felt sorta like pulp fiction in reverse. (TFLN)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [Kingsman: The Secret Service, Eggsy Unwin/Harry Hart or Eggsy Unwin/Merlin, (650): He pulled the pencil out of my leg and then we fucked. It felt sorta like pulp fiction in reverse. (TFLN)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/748635.html?thread=98868315#t98868315)

"That fucking hurt!" Eggsy moaned as the older man lifted his hand from where it had braced the flesh of his leg, the other hand pulling a bloody pencil out of his leg. Harry examined the offensive weapon.

"Remarkably dull. The strength he had to actually jab though though your flesh-"

"Would you please stop makin that guy sound cool? Because he's not. massive amounts of blood 'ere is not cool." Eggsy said, leaning up from the actual fucking teacher's desk he found himself sagging against.

"I was merely stating-"

Eggsy reached out and grabbed Harry's tie, undoing it with nimble but shaking fingers.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, the action of undoing a tie such a private thing, a thing so only done behind locked doors that the performing of such an action in public threw him for a split second. That Eggsy used the ends to pull Harry against him for a kiss, so close Harry could feel Eggsy's accelerated heart rate.

"Needed something to pack it," Eggsy said, cheekily, slitting his pant leg and packing, then wrapping the remainder of the tie around his leg.

Harry's eyes followed the weapon down the lean line of the young man's thigh. The earlier scuffles hadn't raised his heart rate, but this was threatening to do so.

"Heart okay, old man?" Eggsy said, eyes twinkling with cockiness and adrenaline. He was biting the bottom of his lip but somehow giving a shit-eating-grin anyway. The combination was infuriating, and Harry wanted to do nothing less then wipe the look off his face. With his lips.

So he did, pressing the younger man into the desk, let the rawness of hard flesh felt though layers of bespoke cotton push him into biting Eggsy's neck and divesting him of his own tie, before wrapping it around the young man's hands.

At the surprised flare of Eggsy's eyes, Harry merely smirked primly. "Can't have you interfering with the wound like a common thug."

"Don't stab victims need to be distracted, else they'll stare at their wound?" he said, grin now completely shit eating and uninjured leg wrapping around Harry's thigh, pulling him closer.

"Indeed."

**

"You're late." Merlin groused. 

Harry's face was, as always, revealed nothing, Eggsy's very nearly the same.

"Someone saw fit to get stabbed."

"Repeatedly." Eggsy said, so cheerfully and with a sideways glance at Harry that clearly said "and not just by a pencil." Merlin pretended he didn't see, hear, or understand. He was doing a lot of that these days. . .


End file.
